highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Akeno Himejima
Akeno Himejima is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy and one of the many female protagonists of High School DxD. She is the Vice-President of the Occult Research Club and is Rias Gremory's "Queen". Like Rias, Akeno is also one of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies. Appearance Akeno is a buxom young woman around the same age as Rias with long, jet black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail going all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from it, with an orange ribbon holding it in place. Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black knee-high socks. When she first revealed herself as a Fallen Angel in front of Issei in Volume 4, she grows one Devil wing and one Fallen Angel wing. In her Fallen Angel form, she grows three pairs of wings. On some rare occasions, she wears the traditional miko outfit, consisting of a kimono-like top with detached sleeves, a red hakama, and a pair of geta with white tabi. Personality She is first seen to be an elegant, gentle girl and an onee-sama but then turns into a sadist when fighting someone. She loves to tease Issei and Rias (especially Issei). She starts to tease Issei in volume 3 of the light novel and fell in love with him in volume 4. History As a child, Akeno was close to her mother, Juri Himejima, and was in despair when her mother died, blaming her father, Baraqiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angels, for not being able to protect her mother. After the death of her mother, she stayed with her mother's relative before being kicked out, and eventually became Rias' first servant and best friend. Plot The Red Dragon Emperor's Awakening Akeno made her first appearance in Volume 1, introducing herself to Issei who just came to the Occult Research Club. She later assist Rias in facing the Fallen Angels Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Mittelt, which they won after terminating the three. She later helps her master Rias in her Rating Game against her then-fiance, Riser Phenex, elimating four members of Riser's peerage before facing Riser's Queen, Yubelluna, which she lost after the latter used the Phoenix Tears. Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor In Volume 4, Akeno reveals her identity as a Fallen Angel to Issei and fell in love with Issei after the latter says that he hates Fallen Angels but likes Akeno. He tells her that he never disliked the gentle side of her and knowing her past does not change his feelings. In Volume 5, she, along with the other members of the Occult Research Club, accompanied Rias to the Underworld for the Young Devils Gathering. While initially refusing to use her Holy Lightning powers, she eventually starts to use her Holy Lightning powers in the Rating Game between Rias and Sona Sitri after Issei's persuasion, telling her to become strong. Throught her new powers, Akeno easily defeats Sona's Bishop, Kusaka, before changing her target to Sona's Queen, Tsubaki Shinra forcing Tsubaki to retreat. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 7, Akeno goes on a date with Issei, which ends with both of them meeting Odin, Rossweisse and Baraqiel, Akeno's father, who served as Odin's bodyguard at that time. At first, she refused to accept Baraqiel and denied their relationship. However during the fight against Loki, Akeno admitted that she loves her father but blames him because if she will not blame someone, she will mentally lose herself. After the battle, she finally made amends with her father. In Volume 10, she faces Kuisha Abaddon, Sairaorg's Queen, during the Rating Game between Rias and Sairaorg but was defeated by Kuisha handing the Gremory Team their first loss in the match. In Volume 11 of the light novels, Akeno, Issei and Yuto goes to the Glasya-Labolas territory to take a promotion test to become Mid-Class Devils. While she, Issei and Yuto are resting after the test, the are suddenly attacked by Sousou and Georg who came to steal Ophis' powers. The battle ended with both the Gremory and Vali Teams losing to the two of them and Ophis' power stolen. At the end of Volume 11, while waiting for Issei to return from the crumbling dimension, Akeno, like the rest of the Occult Research Club, was surprised that only Issei's Evil Pieces returned and was shocked to find out that Issei died. In Volume 12, Akeno, who was still at shock at Issei's "death", sat at the Gremory Palace with no emotion until her father came to cheer her up. She, along with Rias and the others, later goes to the human world to meet the creator of the Evil Pieces, Ajuka Beelzebub, to have him check on Issei's Evil Pieces, which was interupted by the appearance of the Chaos Brigade. During the fight against Siegfried, Akeno, like the rest of the girls of the Gremory Team, was unable to display her usual strength until Issei's Evil Pieces react and conveys Issei's feelings from the Dimensional Gap, allowing Akeno to regain her determination to fight. She then reveals a bracelet given to her by her father and Azazel that stengthens her Holy Lightning, giving her six black wings. She later assisted Xenovia and Irina to fight against Jeanne and nearly won until Jeanne takes a child as a hostage. Like Issei and Yuto, Akeno is officially promoted into a Mid-Class Devil at the end of Volume 12. Powers & Abilities As Rias' Queen, Akeno has all the abilities of Knight, Rook, and Bishop, making her the strongest in her group after Rias. Akeno excels at using attacks made from magical powers, and can use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. In Volume 7 of light novels after her true identity as a Fallen Angel is revealed, it is also learned that she has power of Holy Lightning, which was inherited from her father. In Volume 12, Akeno gains access to her Fallen Angel Form by strengthening her Holy Lightning blood with the help of Azazel and her father. In this form, her Holy lightning abilities increase drastically and gains six black angel wings which are a testament to her strength. At present this transformation requires the use of a special bracelet, but Akeno has stated she will work at it until she no longer requires it. Quotes Trivia *Akeno's body measurements are B102-W60-H89 cm. (B41-W24-H36 in.) and her height is 168 cm. (5 feet 6 inches), as revealed in the visual book with her data. Her breasts are also the largest recorded in the series. **The fact that she has large breasts compared to her mother's is because of her Fallen Angel blood, as Azazel mentions in Vol. 8 that female Fallen Angels possess seductive bodies. *Akeno's last name, Himejima, means "Princess Island". References Category:Devil Category:Queen Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Occult Research Club Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Rias Peerage Category:Fallen Angel Category:Hyodo Residence Category:Issei's Harem